Princess Korsakov
by TheTudorsLover
Summary: What if there were 13 Royal families?Rose is one of the last few Korsakov Moroi.Her grandmother is the queen,and Rose is the next eldest.She has her best friend Lissa to talk to.Dimitri,her guardian,is her one true love.Will Rose follow her heart or duty?
1. I am Princess Korsakov

"Princess, your grandmother would like to see you." I looked up from the current book that I was reading and nodded. My name is Rosemarie Korsakov. I am one of the last three Korsakov's left in the royal family. There is my grandmother who is currently the queen. Since she is the queen, I was given the title Princess. My younger brother, Riley who will be a junior next year, was the youngest in our family.

Our parents were killed in the same accident that killed Lissa's parents. The crash also killed my eldest brother, Anthony, and Lissa's older brother Andre. Lissa, Riley, and I were in a separate car behind theirs and we saw the entire crash.

Our two families have been known for their ruler ship in the past, and now they are known as the two smallest families. Lissa is the last in the Dragomir royal line, and the Korsakov's are right next to them.

Also, when we were younger, everyone thought that Lissa and I never specialized. Well, we just found out not too long ago that we had specialized. We had specialized in a different element. An element that nobody even knew about, Spirit. Then when we went on a ski trip awhile back, we found Adrian Ivashkov. He turned out to be another Spirit user. He came back to campus with us to study Spirit with us. We spend as much time as possible between classes and other boring royal stuff to practice it and teach each other our tricks.

So far, Adrian has taught Lissa and me to see auras. Lissa taught us to heal. I taught them to use compulsion to make people think they are somewhere they really aren't, or they are hearing something or feeling something that's not really there. Adrian has been teaching us to dream walk, and so far I have gotten the hang of it. Lissa is struggling with it, and is getting very upset over it.

There is one thing though that I don't have and they do. I don't have a shadow-kissed person. Lissa had saved one of our dear friends, Mason from dying. Well actually he did die. When we were at the ski lodge, Mason and Eddie were competing with each other over who could do more dangerous tricks. Well one of the tricks went back and Mason broke his neck and got himself killed. Adrian saved Molly from death. We never knew how it all happened, but when we found Adrian, Molly was his guardian and so we never questioned it. I though on the other hand do not have a shadow-kissed person. That is what upsets me because when we use spirit, it takes back of us out of each other. So we slowly go crazy or get super depressed. That is what happened to Lissa about a couple months after she saved Mason.

Since Lissa and I are very rare, we have already been placed with one of our two guardians. My guardian, Dimitri Belikov. Every novice said that he is some badass god, and after seeing him fight a couple of times, I believe it. He is always caring and supports me, but he does a good job of doing his job.

When I looked up from my book, I saw Dimitri standing there. I nodded, closed my book and stood up. We were on spring break, and my grandmother ordered that Riley and I were to come to court for 2 weeks during the break. So before I left, I promised Adrian and Lissa that I would do as much research as possible about Spirit. I put the book I was reading in my bag and Dimitri guided me out of the library.

"Do you know what she wants?" I asked. The spot where his hand was on the small of my back was so warm. I loved it when he touched me.

"No clue princess." He said looking down at me. I gave him a small smile and he gave me one and looked up.

"Dimitri, how many times to I has to tell you," I started; I hated it when he called me princess. "You need to call me-"But he had cut me off.

"Rose. Sorry Rose." He gave a small chuckle and the opened the door to the royal house. We walked to my grandmother's private room and I saw that Riley was already there waiting for me with our grandmother. Dimitri bowed to my grandmother and then went and stood by the other guardians against the wall.

"Rosemarie." My grandmother said as she walked around her desk and gave me a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Grandmother." I said curtly and I sat down in the chair next to Riley. My grandmother sat back down at her desk and then continued.

"Now, in a few days you both will be returning back to the academy." She said and both Riley and I just nodded. "Then Rosemarie here will be graduating. I unfortunately won't be able to make it."

"It is perfectly alright grandmother." I said, and I was kind of glad. It would be so bad if the queen came to a graduation just to see her granddaughter graduate. There would be so much craziness. "I understand."

"Well, we are here to talk about your plans for after high school. Riley will come with you back to court. Riley, here you will spend the summer and then come the fall, you go back to school. Rosemarie, you were planning on attending Leigh with Princess Vasilissa, correct?" When I just nodded she continued. "Well, when you graduate, you will of course, get Guardian Belikov as your guardian, and I believe you parents' wishes that Mr. Eddie Castile becomes your guardian as well?"

"Yes, Eddie has been a good friend to me and my parents loved him. When his mother passed away, they offered our house to him and he lived with us during the breaks. He is like my brother."

"Well, he has good grades, and if he does well on his trials, I don't see as to why he wouldn't be your guardian. Also I have secured a house for both you and Princess Vasilissa to live in while you are in college." She said, and I gave her a small smile. Then she passed me a folder, and when I opened it, I saw my new house.

"Grandmother, it's perfect." I gushed. It was exactly me and Lissa's style.

"I thought you would think that." She smiled as I looked from picture to picture. "Now, we have to get onto another topic." She took a breath before continuing. "As you know, we are the last Korsakov's. So it is my job and duty to make sure that you both continues the family line."

"Where are you going with this?" Riley asked suspiciously.

"Well, I have some people looking into other royal children. Around your age. Someone who has enough Korsakov blood in them to make sure that they can help you both continue the family line. As I am aware neither one of you is in a relationship, so chances are, you will be set up in an arranged marriage." That did it. I got pissed.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I stood up.

"Rose," My grandmother started but I cut her off.

"No way in hell am I going to marry someone who I don't love. And can you really expect Riley to do the same. Even my parents wouldn't have wanted this for us. They said to follow our hearts. Maybe you could have gotten Anthony to do this, but you know that me and Riley would never do a stupid thing as this bullshit!"

"Rosemarie Janine Korsakov." My grandmother scolded. "You will not speak to anyone with that language. Now listen here. I know what you were going through. I too was forced into an arranged marriage between your grandfather and I. That didn't turn out bad at all. We had your mother Janine, and she was forced into an arranged marriage between her and Ibrahim, and that didn't turn out bad either. They loved each other and gave me three beautiful grandchildren. So you will go through this once it is settled. That way you can extend this family line."

"But-"I started, but I was cut off.

"No buts. Now leave. Both of you. I have a lot of work to get done." Then she put on her reading glasses and went back to her paperwork.

Once we were outside of the Royal house, Riley said, "Rosie, I know you don't like that, but neither do I. But you have to think. What can we do? We need to continue our line. Our ancestors and even our parents did everything they could to extend this family line. Do you really want to waste all of their hard work? Who knows, maybe you will fall in love with someone who has enough Korsakov blood in them." Then he gave me a small smile, a hug then disappeared to hang out with some people who were at the court.

"Doubt it." I mumbled.

"What Rose?" I turned around to see Dimitri looking at me.

"Nothing." Then I decided to change the subject. Nobody knew about my secret feelings for Dimitri. And I certainly didn't want him to know about them. "Are we going to Leigh tomorrow to look at the campus?" We started walking, and I couldn't help but notice that we were walking really close together, and our hands occasionally brushed each others.

"Yeah, and her majesty has ordered that two more guardians will be accompanying us tomorrow." He said looking down at me, waiting for my reaction.

Then I started to panic. "What about Eddie? I thought he was going as some type of training?"

"Of course Eddie's going."

"Then why all the extra guardians?" This really confused me. Important Royal traveled with two guardians, but four was unheard of.

"For protection." He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Of course I had to ruin this entire thing with what I came up with next. "Well, with you guarding me, I'll be protected." Dimitri just laughed.

Then I swore I could have heard him say lightly "Oh Roza..." By this time we had arrived back at my suites. I opened the door, and he followed me in. The campus has been under heavier guarding because there were threats of Strigoi nearby. So Dimitri stayed in my room to guard me.

When the door closed, I walked into the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" I called out. Dimitri walked in the doorway of the kitchen and leaned against the frame.

"I'm good for now." He said with a smile. I just nodded and went to a cupboard and opened it getting a class out. Then I went to the freezer and grabbed some ice to put in the cup, and then poured some ice tea in my glass. I was starting to walk out of the kitchen with my glass when I slipped. I fell down hard, and the glass shattered.

Dimitri was by my side in seconds. "Rose, are you all right?" I could tell there was some concern in his voice. I had just gotten the wind knocked out of me, but other than that I seemed fine. When I just nodded, he lent his hand out, and I took it and he helped me up. "Go sit on the counter, I'll get this cleaned up."

"Dimitri I-"I started but once again I was cut off.

"Now Rose." I just nodded and hopped up on the counter. He got the entire mess cleaned up in a few minutes and even poured me some more ice tea. I reached out for the glass when he gasped. I was confused and looked down at my arm. There starting from my elbow to my wrist was a huge gash from glass. I didn't notice it because I had long sleeves on. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He got a towel and wrapped it around my arm, and then led me to the bathroom.

He picked me up and sat me down on the counter. Then he got the first aid kit out, and starting unpacking everything he needed. He took a piece of gauze and started to dab at the cut. I winced and his eyes filled with concern again. It didn't take him long to bandage me up. But when he was done, his face was just mere inches from my face, and he was rubbing my arm.

I really wanted to kiss him at that moment. I didn't know how he would react, but before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and one hand snaked around his neck, and I pulled his lips against mine.

At first he didn't respond, but then I felt his kiss me. It was a gentle kiss at first, but then my hand reached up into his hair and I pulled him harder against my lips. His hands moved from my arm to my waist pulling us closer. Then I felt his tongue on my lips asking permission for answer. I opened my mouth and little, and our tongues started a war for dominance.

He picked me up while still making out with me, and carried me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed, and rolled over so I was on top of him. Then his phone rang. I grumbled as he seemed as if cold water was splashed over him. He quickly got me off of him and answered his phone. The phone call lasted just mere minutes and was held in Russian.

When he was finished he just looked at me. I was still on the bed, and I was hugging my knees. "Rose, we can't do this."

"Why not? Moroi and dhampir hook up all the time." I stated. It was true. Most relationships don't last, but there's some flings.

"Because you are going to be betrothed. You need to extend your family line. Besides, I don't think of you like that." Then he turned around and left me alone in my bedroom.

**What do you think? Continue or a one-shot? Review please!**

**Pictures of their house is on my profile. **


	2. College, Attacks, and Hospitals

**So I looked back and I knew I had gone to fast with Dimitri and Rose, so I changed it and I hoped you liked the new chapter better.**

When I woke up, I decided just to lie in bed. I rolled over and pain shot through my arm. It was such a shock that a small shriek escaped my lips. All of a sudden, the door slammed open and Dimitri was there ready to take down any Strigoi.

Then he saw me in the bed clutching my arm, he put his stake back in the hostler and just looked at me. I was in the middle of my bed wearing skimpy booty shorts and a silk lace cami. Most Moroi women don't have a figure and they have almost non-existent boobs. I on the other hand had some curves and I had a chest that most women would envy. So I knew that I looked good.

"Are you alright?" He said, then looking away from me.

"Yeah, fine." I got out of bed and stretched. He turned around and walked out of the room and I was disappointed. We shared a kiss last night and it was amazing, and then we got interrupted by his stupid ass phone, and then he said he didn't feel that way about me. That pissed me off.

I grabbed my robe and walked out to the living room. Dimitri sat at the island in the kitchen reading one of his western novels while eating a bowl of cereal. I grabbed a bagel and cream cheese and sat down next to him. I didn't really want to talk to him, so I grabbed my magazine and started flipping through it.

"You better get ready." He said not even looking up from his book. "We have to leave in about an hour." I just sighed and walked back into my bedroom. I opened my closet and walked in. Since I was going to be in a car for awhile and then walking around campus, I decided on something casual.

I grabbed a pair of wide legged jeans, a dressy type shirt, and some heals. It took me about 5 minutes to dress, and then it was time for my hair. I didn't real want to style it so I just put it up in a lazy style ponytail. Then I went over to my jewelry box, grabbed some pearl earrings and my locket that my parents got me before they were killed. I grabbed my purse and walked out of the bedroom.

I knew Dimitri heard me come out of the room, but he just kept on reading. "Ready Comrade?" I asked in a playful voice. He just closed his book and got up. He opened the door for me and we walked to the garage. The rest of my guardians were waiting for us outside the building. Also there was my brother.

"Riley, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"What does it look like Rosie?" He said, then doing a grand gesture with his hands. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" I asked as we starting walking to the garage. I don't know why my brother would want to come on a boring college visit? He handed me some coffee and I was grateful for it. We were on human schedule today so the sun was bright, and I didn't like walking in it.

"Because grandmother would have me doing some boring stuff." He said as Dimitri opened the door for me. I slid in and put on my sunglasses. "Besides, I might want to go there when I'm in college." He said as the rest of the guardians got in.

Dimitri was driving, and in the passenger seat was Eddie. The rest of the guardians were in another black SUV behind us. Thankfully the windows were tinted. The ride was mostly silent and I just put my IPod headphones in and listened to my music. Most of the time I looked out the window but a few times I could tell that Dimitri was looking at me through his rearview mirror.

We finally arrived at Lehigh, and Dimitri opened the door for me as I put my sunglasses back on. We started walking, and then some of the guardians just disappeared. Eddie and Dimitri though stayed with us. Guess it was some type of guardian technique that they all figured out.

"Miss. Korsakov." I looked up to see some older woman walking towards me. When she came up to us she stuck her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Eleanor Wallace. I am going to be your tour guide today."

"Hey Eleanor." I said shaking her hand. "This is my younger brother Riley, my friend Eddie Castile who will be attending here as well, and my boyfriend Dimitri Belikov." I said as she went around shaking each of their hands. We all knew that we were saying Dimitri was my boyfriend because he looked like he was all ready out of college, and he looked nothing like me to be my other brother.

"Welcome, now let's get going. We have a lot to cover." We all just nodded and followed her. She took us to the main buildings, school buildings, dorms, everything. It took us about 3 hours, and I was completely exhausted. Riley was becoming very worn down with all the sun. I was worse because I haven't had blood in a long time.

Dimitri could see it even though I didn't say anything. "Eleanor, I'm sorry, but we are getting very tired. It was a long car ride here, and we have to go to the hotel." Dimitri said as Eleanor started telling us the history of some fountain.

"Oh of course." Then she reached into her bag and grabbed two huge folders. "This is all of your basic information that you will need when you are starting here." Eddie took them from her hands and said some thanks to her, and then we split ways. I don't think I lasted more than 20 feet before I tripped and landed on the ground hard.

Then I felt arms wrap around me and picked me up bridal style. "It's okay Rose. I got you." I heard Dimitri said. I just nodded weakly. "When was the last time you had blood?" He asked me quietly. I looked back and say Eddie helping Riley along. Then I saw some of our guardians walking a bit closer to us clearly concerned.

"I don't know." I said weakly. "Couple of days ago." A Moroi needs blood to survive, but my problem was that I haven't had blood in a couple of days and I spent a lot of time in the sun. I needed blood and I had no energy what so ever.

"Damn it Roza." He mumbled. We finally got to car, and he managed to open the car door while still holding me. I felt like a 5 year old when he sat me in the car and buckled me up. Then he closed the door and went around and helped Eddie get Riley in the car. He was just exhausted from the sun.

The next thing I knew we were in a hotel room. It was a huge hotel, but we only got 2 rooms. Riley and I had to share a room, and the other was for the feeders they brought along and the guardians. I looked around and saw that Riley was still passed out. Eddie was standing next to the door, and Dimitri was sitting in a chair reading his novels. I didn't make a noise, but Dimitri looked up when I woke up.

"Hey Comrade." I said weakly, and Eddie looked over.

"You need blood." Eddie said. I just nodded and stood up. Well I attempted to. I quickly fell and Dimitri was next to me in a second.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I said quietly, so quietly I don't think he heard me. Dimitri picked me up and brought me to the door. Eddie opened the door and Dimitri handed me to him, and Eddie helped me walk across the hall, and he knocked on the door. A guardian opened it up and let us in. On the bed was an older woman reading a book.

"Princess Korsakov." She said when she saw me and smiled. "They told me you passed out. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, in need of blood." I said, and I walked over to her. She offered me her neck and I didn't hesitate. When I knew I had taken enough blood, I leaned back and she looked like she could grow wings and fly. I stood up and Eddie walked me back to my room. "Is he alright?" I asked when I saw Riley. He was spread across the bed and looked, dead.

"Yeah, just really tired." Dimitri said, not even looking up from his western. "But he got some blood before he passed out."

Riley was a girl getter. Girls were always over him, and I can say, he is pretty good looking. He had brown mussed hair, and the Korsakov's green eyes. He was about 6'4 and was pretty muscular. Even though he has had many girls wanting to be with him, he's only had one serious relationship which ended very badly.

I wanted to say something, but advised against it. Instead I reached behind my neck and took off my locket. My parents gave it to me before they were killed, on my 13th birthday and I never go anywhere without it. It was a plain silver locket with the letter R engraved on it. On the inside were two available spaces for pictures. I only had one picture in there. It was a picture taken about 2 weeks before the car accident. I loved staring at it, the picture of me, my father, my mother, Anthony, and Riley.

I missed them all so much. Out of all the children, Anthony was the most responsible. I was the one that loved to party and break the rules. Riley was the goofy baby child. Our mother always took care of us, and made sure we had everything that we needed. Our father was the hard worker and made sure that we always were in line. Yet when we were all put together, we had a great time together.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I felt someone wipe it away. I looked up and saw Dimitri standing there giving me a sad smile. Then I looked up and saw that Eddie was gone. "He went go get some food." Dimitri said. Then he took the locket from my hands, and then motioned for me to turn around. I lifted my hair up and he latched the locket back around my neck. "Get some sleep Roza." He said, and then he got off the bed and back to the desk and back to his book. I got off the bed and went to my bag. I grabbed some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom and got changed.

When I finished, I opened the bathroom door to see that Eddie was back with some food. I declined it and slid into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

….

"Rose, get up." Dimitri hissed at me. "Now." Then I noticed he was whispering. I shot up out of bed, and saw all the guardians in the room. Riley was already out of bed, and threw me some jeans. I quickly changed into them, and Dimitri grabbed me from the bed.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Strigoi are here in the hotel somewhere." Riley whispered back. Fear shot through me, and I was scared.

"Let's go." Dimitri said, and we all quietly walked out of the room. We got all the way to the parking garage when a blonde Strigoi jumped in front of me and grabbed Riley. I let out a piercing scream and Eddie quickly staked the Strigoi. Then more Strigoi came and all the guardians were fighting them while I knelt down next to Riley and quickly healed him. I saw 2 guardian bodies on the ground. Then I felt someone grabbed me from behind and threw me. I felt that I hit a car and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found myself in some hospital room. I didn't know what happened after I was tossed across the parking garage, and who all died. "Rosie. Thank god." I looked up and saw Riley standing at the door. "We didn't know if you were all right." He said and came over to me. He hugged and I moaned in pain. "Sorry." He said as he leaned back.

"Rose." Lissa ran in and stood next to Riley. Christian, her boyfriend, was at the door with Adrian next to him. "You were in really bad shape when we got here. Dimitri called the school and we came out here right away."

"Liss, please tell me you didn't use your magic on me?" I asked. She gave me the look that I knew meant she did.

"Adrian also helped the other guardians." She said, and I gave a smile at Adrian.

Then a doctor came in. "Excuse me, but Mr. Korsakov, your grandmother arrived, she's asking for you." Riley just nodded and kissed me on the forehead before exiting.

"Rose, we are going to give you some rest." Lissa said. "We got a hotel room that's not too far. Dimitri said he will call us if anything happens. We're quiet tired as well." Then she hugged me lightly, Christian came and hugged me and whispered, "Good to see you alright Rose." Then Adrian came and planted a kiss on my forehead like Riley did and then they were gone.

The doctor turned to me when they were gone. "How you feeling Rose?"

"Fine, groggy." I said, trying to sit up.

"I gave you something for the pain." She said. "I'll be back to check on you a bit later." Then she left and I took a big breath.

"I thought I heard you talking." I turned and saw Dimitri standing there looking every much as a badass than ever. His face was all cut up and bruised, but other than that he seemed fine. He walked in and sat in the chair that was next to my bed. Then he reached forward and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"You look horrible." I said, he left his hand on my face and the area of my face was burning. "How long have I been out?"

"About 2 days." He said quietly and I saw concern in his face. I reached out and grabbed his face with both of my hands. Then I focused on all the happiness and goodness. I felt it all come up and Dimitri tried to protest but then his face was back to normal. "Rose, don't waste your magic on me."

"Little doses like that won't make me go crazy comrade." I joked. "Besides, couldn't have a pretty little face like yours walking around all beat up now can we?" He laughed at that, and I smiled.

"Roza…" He said quietly. Then I felt tears roll down my face. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"I'm weak. I let a Strigoi just toss me around." Dimitri wiped some of the tears away. "Dimitri, you have to teach me how to fight. I need to learn to keep myself safe."

"Rose, I will always be with you. You will be safe." He reassured me.

"No, I need to know self-defense. Please." He looked at me for a few minutes before nodding. "Yes?"

"Fine, but just the basic stuff." He said, and then removed his hand from my face. I instantly missed that hand. Then he took that hand and ran it through his hair. "But if I hurt you, you need to tell me." He said quietly. I could see in his eyes the concern and frustration. He took a hair tie and tied his hair up and out of his face. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please." He got up and turned around. With his hair up, I saw his tattoos. When he handed me my cup, I took a sip as he sat back down. I sat the cup down and then reached a hand around his neck to touch the tattoos. "Did you really kill 6 Strigoi?" He just nodded. "Wow."

"Is that why you go to church?" I asked minutes later.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I've seen you at the masses; you're there but not really there. You've said before that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you."

"How do you know these things?" He shook his head, amazed "I'm not guilty exactly… just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or dhampir or Moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, it's something I have to do. Something we all have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often"

Before I could say anything, the doctor walked in. "Good to see you Miss. Korsakov. Mr. Belikov." She said, then walked over and took my blood pressure, and Dimitri sat next to me during all of the tests she did. "We are going to have to draw some blood." She said, and then I'm guessing an intern came forward.

I hate needles so much, so when I saw a needle I instantly grabbed Dimitri's hand. I look into his eyes when the intern went to draw blood. He gave me reassuring looks, and squeezed my hand. "All done." The intern said, but Dimitri didn't let go of my hand.

"Everything is looking good Rose." The doctor said as she walked in front of my bed and looked at the charts. "You have a mild concussion, and a few broken ribs, a lot of cuts and bruises." She said, looking up.

"Ribs?" I said and I took my free hand and rested it on my ribs. "I don't feel them." I trailed off.

"We have been giving you a lot of painkillers. But it's a good sign that you don't feel them." She said. "Well, I will be back in a few hours. If everything goes as it should, we should be able to release you in a few days." Then the doctor left leaving me alone with Dimitri.

"I hate needles." I said quietly.

"Maybe some presents will cheer you up?"Dimitri asked, I instantly smiled. I loved presents.

"Presents?" I asked.

He just laughed and handed me a box. "This is from your grandmother." I opened it and saw a diamond bracelet. I just smiled politely.

"Wow, I'll have to say thanks for that." I tried to put on a fake smile, but I knew that Dimitri saw right through it. I didn't really want to talk about my grandmother or my family. "You did say presents right?" I asked, and I couldn't help a smile that came up onto my face. He knew that this smile was real so he smiled too, and handed me a plain silver bag.

"This one is from me." He said as I pulled out my favorite lip gloss. I have been complaining that I was running low while we were at court and he had to guard me, but I didn't think he was listening to me.

"When did you get this?" I asked shocked.

"The day before we went to Lehigh." He said sheepishly. That means that he didn't get it for a get well gift.

"So if you didn't get it as a get-well soon gift, why'd you get it?" I asked.

"Because I thought it would make you happy." He said smiling. Then I did something I never expected myself to do. I threw my arms around him and hugged him. Then when he placed his hands on the small of my back, I thought I was going to grow wings and fly away.

"I'm so glad that you are going to be okay." He said, mumbling right above me ear. "When I saw you get slammed into the car I thought-" But I cut him off.

"Wow, she can't even protect herself." I said, and it was kind of sad when you thought about it. I mean, I was so busy healing Riley, I wasn't even aware of the attack.

He pulled back slightly to look me in the eye. "I wasn't thinking that at all. Rose, I felt, well I can't tell you what I felt because I can't put it in words." Then he took a deep breath and reached out. He took a strand of hair that fell into my face and wound it around his fingers. "I don't ever want to lose you Rose." He said, and I smiled so big.

Then there was a knock on the door, and we quickly leaned away from each other. "Come in." I said. Then my grandmother walked in with my brother behind him. Dimitri automatically stood up and bowed to her.

"Rosemarie. Thank goodness you are alright." My grandmother said, and she began to silently start to cry. "I…was…so...worried." And I felt bad. If I had died, she would have had to bury her second grandchild. She already had to bury her husband, her only son when he was 5 due to a Strigoi attack, her only daughter, her son-in-law, and her eldest grandson because of a car accident. She didn't want to bury another person.

Then I looked at Riley and saw him crying. My grandmother said about getting cleaned up and quickly left my room. Riley though still stood there with tears streaming down his cheek. "Come here." He obeyed and I patted the bed next to me and he climbed up. I put an arm around him and he snuggled into me. I kissed the top of his head and he cried into my shoulder.

Dimitri just looked at me with awe, but I had to ignore him. My little brother needed me. "Hey," I said, and I took my other hand and lifted his chin with it. "No more tears. I'm fine. I am not going anywhere." I said, and then I wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"I just…can't lose you Rosie." He said quietly. There was so much pain in his voice, and I noticed that Dimitri and the other guardians left, giving me some time with him. Riley had the most to lose. In less than 5 minutes he had lost his mother, father, and older brother. I could always tell that he missed Anthony so much. Anthony always looked out for him, and helped him to become social, and get amazing friends. Riley really looked up to Anthony. Now I am all he had left. Sure we had our grandmother, but she was very strict, and we barely got to see her now days.

A guardian came in eventually to tell us that our grandmother had to get back to court. We weren't surprised, and to be honest, we didn't really care.

Riley and I were up for a large portion of the night reconnecting. Dimitri left my mind, everyone did. The only thing I was focusing on was Riley. He needed this attention, and I wanted to be with him. We knew that when we got back to school, we would have to take our ways and do our thing, and we would barely get to bond like this.

I didn't mind bonding with him in the hospital. We rarely got to do it, so it didn't matter to me where we bonded, as long as my baby brother knew that I was still there for him, and that I loved him to death.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at camp, and I'm leaving for another one on Sunday, so I am trying to update and create new chapter whenever I can. For the next chapter to come up, I want 20 reviews! You can do it everyone, just press that damn green button. :D**


	3. Visits from the Queen

**Sorry that it took me so long to update. But I have, and here is chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the plot. :P**

After two weeks in the hospital, I was finally able to leave. Riley, Christian, and Lissa all had to leave over a week ago to get back to school. Adrian went along with them, so that left me alone with Dimitri. I don't think he ever left the hospital. Whenever the doctor came in to evaluate me, he would courteously walk out of the room but he came back right away. He was like my rock, and I don't think I was ever bored.

Lissa and Adrian both wanted to heal me but I didn't want them too. I knew how spirit worked, and the more they used it, the worse it gets. Even though they both have a shadow-kissed person to take away their darkness, it wasn't fair for them either that they have to suffer for it.

"You ready?" I turned around from the window I was staring out of to see Dimitri standing at the door. He had his guardian mask on and I gave a small sigh. Most of the time, he was relaxed and was a lot of fun to be with. We joked around, and I even got smiles from him.

"Yeah I just have to get my bag." I walked towards my bag that was on the bed, but Dimitri had beaten me to it.

"Let me, come on, sit down." He said pointing to the wheelchair. There was a nurse waiting for me.

"Dimitri I can walk, really." I said, walking past the wheelchair, but a hand stopped me.

"Rose." Dimitri commanded, using the voice he uses when I am not supposed to argue with him anymore_._ So I just nodded and sat down in the chair with a grumble.

The nurse pushed the wheelchair out of the room and down the hall with Dimitri right behind us. There was the classic black SUV waiting for us outside. Dimitri helped me get in, and closed my door. There was already a guardian waiting for us, so Dimitri got into the passenger's seat, and we were off to the airport.

I was so glad to be out of the hospital. The food was horrible, and I hated not being able to do anything. The airport was only a few minutes away from the hospital, and the school's jet was already waiting for us.

Dimitri opened my door and helped me out of the car. Even though I was discharged from the hospital, I was still weak and needed help for things. He led me out onto the tarmac and up the stairs to the plane. I sat down in a seat and I expected him to go to the back, but he decided to sit next to me.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

DPOV

After just 10 minutes on the plane, Rose was fast asleep. I just smiled down at her and pulled out my book. Rose always made fun of me for reading westerns, but today I couldn't concentrate on the story. All I could think about was Rose.

I could not believe that I was so close to losing her. During the fight, I had taken down one Strigoi and was fighting two more when I heard Rose scream. I looked up to see her flying across the parking garage and slammed into a car. Riley was unconscious on the other side.

A blond Strigoi had thrown Rose and she went limp. Eddie was already on the blond Strigoi and I quickly took down the two I was fighting, they really weren't a fight. I ran over to where Rose was and kept muttering 'Roza' over and over. Eddie got to Riley and another guardian was calling the alchemists.

Now here I was watching Rose sleep next to me on the plane. The only hard evidence of the attack was the little cuts she had, but that was about it. Her head fell and landed on my shoulder. I got a flight attendant to get her a blanket, and when the blanket was covering her, I went back to my western.

The flight wasn't long, and we soon landed back at the academy. I didn't want to wake up Rose, but I knew that I had to. "Rose, come on. Time to wake up." She didn't stir, so I just stood up. Then I bent down and picked her up bridal style. I knew she was tired and exhausted. Riley was watching us, and I walked by him and off the plane. Headmistress Kirova and Alberta were waiting for us, but when they saw Rose sleeping in my arms, they just let me go by. I walked to the Moroi dorms, and went up to Rose's room. She shared a room with Lissa, and she was sitting on her bed, legs crossed reading a book when I walked in.

I sat Rose down on the bed when Lissa said, "Is she okay?"

"She's just exhausted. That's all." Then I nodded at Lissa and walked out of the room. I just had to get out of there. I know that I shouldn't have these types of feelings for Rose, but I can't help it. When I was assigned to her, she was 15 years old. It was 2 years after her family was killed, and both her and Lissa got kidnapped by Victor Dashkov. Apparently he knew that they were both Spirit users so he kidnapped them so they could be his personal healers. My charge Lord Zeklos had just been killed, and I was assigned to the search team. We did find them and I was then assigned to Rose.

In the past 3 years I have gotten so close to her. I knew everything about her, and even though I tried to keep my life and past away from her, she seemed to figure out me. It was scary, when she guessed things about me; it makes me feel so vulnerable. I never met anyone who knew me, and understood me. Not the way she does. That makes it so hard to ignore the fact that I was falling in love with my charge Rosemarie Janine Korsakov.

When I saw her slam into the car and I thought she was dead, it made me realize that I have to do what my heart tells me. I can't lose her.

I decided to lie down on my bed and then sleep took over me.

RPOV

Months passed since the attack, and at first everyone was whispering and asking me questions, but now, they started to die down. Dimitri was absent, and I really missed him. I finally thought that we were going somewhere and I actually thought that he might have feelings for me. Now I wasn't so sure.

He said that he was going to teach me how to fight, but I haven't gotten any word from him. I see him around campus walking with either Alberta, some other guardian, or by himself. Yet when he sees me, he walks the other way.

I tried to keep my mind off of him, so I decided to train myself. There was this huge scar that I got on my arm from when I slammed into the car and I hit the lights. That was a reminder to me when I ran in the morning and I felt like I was about to die of breath, or when I lifted weights and I thought my muscles would give in that if I didn't keep on going, I could end up dead at any moment. A Strigoi attack could happen at any moment, and I was weak and vulnerable. Also I was looking and researching into spirit as much as possible. I was trying to find a way to use spirit while battling a Strigoi. All the other elements could be used as a weapon, so it's only logical that spirit can be used as a weapon too, right?

Graduation was in 4 days, and today Lissa and I were leaving to go get dresses. We had to go at human hours, and right now it was only 6 pm **(6 am for humans) **and the mall didn't open till 10, but we were leaving till at least 12. So I was in the gym lifting some weights.

I had gone onto Google, and looked up the best way for me to lift weights. Surely, but slowly, I was gaining muscle. I was doing some arm curls, and I had my IPod blasting that I didn't notice the door opening to the weight room. Since I thought I was alone, I was singing the lyrics to 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Singing out loud actually helped me concentrate more.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice said. It startled me that I dropped the weight and it clanged on the floor.

"What the hell?" I screeched tearing my headphones out of my ear. I looked up to see Dimitri standing there with a confused look on his face. "Don't sneak up on me." I practically yelled.

"Answer my question." He said, and then when I didn't respond he said, "Rose, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like im doing? I'm lifting weights." I said, and I was starting to get upset. I didn't know if it was because I was seriously mad at Dimitri for just ignoring me, or if it was the Spirit, but that didn't matter right now.

"Why?" He asked, and I clenched my fist.

"Because I'm fat and I want to get in shape." I lied, and I knew he didn't believe that. I had an amazing body, one that most Moroi women would envy. Unlike most Moroi, I was only 5'8 whereas most Moroi women were over 6 foot. Then I have my unusual curves and I had boobs. Sure Moroi women's had boobs, but they weren't like mine.

"That's a lie Rose, and you know it." He said, looking at me, searching for answers.

"I don't want to be weak." I said quietly.

"Rose, you are anything but weak." Dimitri said stepping forward, and placing a hand on my arm.

"Not anymore." I said quietly, and then everything exploded. I slapped him and he looked at me shock.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You said that you teach me." I yelled at him. Yup, defiantly the spirit darkness. "Then when I got landed in the hospital, I thought everything was getting better. I thought we were getting closer, and something was starting to form. You are really naïve Dimitri Belikov." I said jabbing him with a finger. "Ever since you came to the academy to be my guardian, I have had the biggest fucking crush on you, and you just ignored it. Then in the hospital when we got alone time and we talked, I thought, just for a minute, 'Hey, this Russian guy that I have been in love with for 3 years might actually have feelings for me.'" I said.

"Roza-"He started but I cut him off again with my rant.

"Don't Rose me," I yelled some more. "I'm sick and tired of all of your mixed signals. I don't want to be betrothed to some stranger because when I dream of a husband or someone that I love, it's you." I was punching his chest but it wasn't like it wasn't doing anything to actually hurt him. For some reason tears were coming down my face, spirit effects always varied.

Then Dimitri did something that I never thought he would do. He grabbed my fists, and pulled me closer to him. "Don't you ever think that I don't care about you Rosemarie Korsakov." He growled then he smashed his lips down on mine.

Kissing him was everything that I ever imagined. The emotion and the feelings behind this kiss was enough to just explode. And through the kiss, it did. He let go of my fists, and his arms wrapped around my waist pressing me closer to him, if that was possible. I took my hands and wrapped them around his neck, and my hands slid into his hair. The kiss was amazing, and then it ended. He pulled back, and looked me in the eyes. "Make sure you do cool down stretches." He murmured, then kissed me on the forehead and left me standing there.

_Holy shit. _I thought. I have kissed so many people, and that was beyond the best kiss I think I ever had. The door opened, and Eddie walked in.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" He asked. He was just as shocked as Dimitri was, but I don't think he was going to kiss me.

"Nothing." I said and walked right past him and out of the gym. The campus was filled with students walking around. I walked back to my dorm and saw that Lissa had already left for dinner. We had gotten a really nice size room. On one side there was my twin size bed, a dresser, and a desk with my laptop on it. My favorite color was yellow so my duvet cover was white with yellow flowers on it. All over my side were pictures of me and my friends and family. Lissa's side was the same except her duvet cover had green flowers. Green was her favorite color, and with yellow and green all over the room, it looked like spring all year long. In our bathroom was the same. Yellow, green and white towels, shower curtains, rugs, and soap. The entire bathroom was covered in green, yellow, and white. That's it.

I needed a shower, so I turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, I plugged in my IPod and pressed play. The song that came on was 'All Time Low' by The Wanted. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt nice on my muscles, and getting the sweat off my skin. When I was finished, I grabbed my two towels, wrapped one around my body and then flipped my head forward and twisted the other one around my hair.

I walked out of my bathroom and went to my closet. I had just grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a yellow tank top when Lissa walked through the door.

"Hey, there you are." She said as she flopped down on the bed. "Hurry up and change, we have to go to dinner before we leave."

"Yeah yeah yeah, okay." I said, as I went back to the bathroom to get changed. "Liss, what time are we leaving?" I called out as I did my makeup.

"Dimitri said that we have to leave at 12. So we have about 3 hours." She called back. I grabbed the blow dryer and when my hair was dry, I did a loose braid in the back. A few piece of hair fell out and I made them to frame my face.

"Do you have my boots?" I asked her as I came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, look in my closet." She said not looking up from her fashion magazine. I walked over to her closet and there were my designer boots. "You ready?" I sat down next to her on her bed and put on my boots.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'P'. We got up and walked out of the room. The hallways were filled with other girls, doors opened, and music blaring. Girls were running back from room to room, and laughing and having a good time.

Outside, the sun was starting to rise, and we walked into the cafeteria. "Let's go to the feeders." Lissa said and I just followed her. We got our names down on the list, and it took less than 5 minutes to get us into the feeders. I got some girl names Alice, and once again she was crazy as I fed from her. When I was finished, I saw Lissa was waiting for me.

We went to the line. She got a yogurt, and I grabbed a chicken patty. I didn't get to eat that much of my sandwich when I felt full. "You ready?" I asked as she finished her yogurt.

"Yeah, is it okay if Christian comes with us to the mall?" She asked as we started walking back to the dorm. By now the only people that were outside were dhampirs since they can handle the sun. Back in the dorm, our floor was the same way we left it.

I opened our door, and Lissa left it open. She walked over to the Ihome and pressed play. I went over to the window seat and painted my toenails. Lissa went back to reading her fashion magazine.

"Ladies, close your door and turn down the music." One of the few women guardians said as curfew came around. I got up and closed the door. Looking down the hallway, every girl did the same. It was a routine.

"How till we need to leave?" I asked sitting back down on the window seat.

"Well curfew is 10, so 2 more hours." She said. Now she was studying the Lehigh packet. We were going there in 3 months. "Is the inside of our house there furnished?"

"Yeah." I looked back out the window and saw Dimitri walking across campus. He was just walking aimlessly. Almost like he was enjoying the sun. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was just so beautiful. Then he looked up to my room and saw me standing there. The first thing I could think of was ducking. So I hoped up and went into the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom, I went back to the window, but Dimitri was gone. I sighed and sat back down. Then I grabbed my information packet and looked through it.

"Rose, ready?" Lissa asked. She was standing in front of me basically jumping up and down. I just nodded and she reached out and dragged me out of the room. Down in the lobby, Christian and Eddie were waiting for us.

"Eddie, you're coming?" I asked.

"For more practice." But it wasn't Eddie that said it. I turned around and Dimitri walked through the door. "Let's go everyone." We all followed him and there was a van waiting for us. Dimitri and Eddie rode in the front with Dimitri driving. Lissa, Christian, and I sat in the middle, and three more guardians were in the back.

We finally got to the mall. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Alberta and I all walked together while the other guardians and Dimitri fanned out trying to not look like creepers following teenagers. Eddie said that they chose him and Alberta to be the 'near guardians' as they call it because Eddie would look like another guy going to the mall with his three friends, and Alberta just looked like the mother being dragged around.

Lissa dragged us all to a bunch of shops, and I tried on hundreds of dresses. I finally decided on a yellow gown that hugged me in all the places that defiantly showed my cleavage and curves. After Lissa finally picked on a pale pink dress, we went to go get accessories. We went to a very expensive jeweler. I saw a diamond necklace that had a matching bracelet and earrings. They were all very expensive so I got it. My grandmother gave both Riley and I a credit card that seemed like it had no ending. So I literally bought expensive things just to see what she would do. Nothing. She does nothing.

By the time we were finished, I was exhausted. Eddie had to help support me up because I was just slumping and dragging everyone. To us, it was my guardian helping me to the car so I can sleep, but to any stranger it probably looked like a boyfriend helping his girlfriend.

Christian was helping Lissa along as well, and when we got to the van, the other guardians were waiting for us. Dimitri opened the door for Eddie and he helped me get in. Then Christian got Lissa in then he did. Once everyone was settled, Dimitri started the drive back to the academy. I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was back in my room.

Lissa was sleeping as well, and when I looked at the clock it said it was 10. Kirova said that we were able to get the day off, so I just rolled in bed and stared out the window. Then I grumbled, got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. When I was done, I grabbed an oversized sweatshirt and went down to the little café that they had in the commons. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips, paid for it, and went back up to my room. Then I snuggled back into my warm bed and just got comfy when someone knocked on the door.

I swore, looked, saw Lissa still passed out, and got out of bed. "What the hell?" I asked as I opened the door. "Oh, hey. What are you doing?" In the doorway was Dimitri.

"Headmistress Kirova sent me for you. You need to wake up Lissa, and you need to get dressed." He said looking at me. I was wearing my plaid pajama pants, an oversized sweatshirt and my hair was in a messy bun.

"Why? Is something going on?" I asked.

"Your grandmother will be here in 2 hours." He said. "Now hurry. I'll be waiting out here." I nodded, closed the door, and walked over to a sleeping Lissa. I grabbed a free pillow, and smacked her in the face.

"What?" She said getting up. "Rose, what the hay?" I could tell she was mad.

"Get up. The grandmother is on her way." I said bitterly. I walked over to my closet, and grabbed a random dress. Then I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished, I got in my towel, and Lissa got in the shower next. I once again blew dry my hair and when it was dry, I styled my hair. When I finished my hair, Lissa stepped out of the shower. I started on my make-up, while she just did a quick blow dry. When I finished putting on the dress and shoes, Lissa was just finishing up as well.

"Why is your grandmother here?" She asked as we followed Dimitri to Kirova's office. When we got there both Kirova and Alberta were there. Also I recognized some of my grandmother's guardians since they had the royal guard emblem on their uniform. They send guardians to a spot before the queen gets there. The door opened and we expected the queen, but Riley came walking in.

He was wearing tan dress pants, and an un-tucked white button up. His hair was in a messy, but cute form. He walked in, hugged Lissa and kissed me on the cheek.

"The Queen." A guardian said. We all stood up and then bowed as my grandmother. She walked in like she owned the place, and sat down at the headmistress's chair. We all stood, and I saw Dimitri at the back of the room with the other guardians.

"Rosemarie Janine Korsakov is going to be graduating in just two days." She said tapping on the desk. "And so is Princess Dragomir." Lissa just smiled next to me. For some reason, she actually liked my grandmother.

"Yes ma'am." Lissa said still smiling. It was almost annoying.

"Now, I will be here for your graduation." My grandmother said, and I think Riley and I's jaws fell to the floor. She is always so 'busy'. "So afterwards, we will leave for court. Princess Dragomir, you are more than welcome to join us." She said.

"I would love to your majesty. I really want to get into court life." She said, still with that annoying smile on her face.

"Yes of course." Grandmother said. "You can learn everything about politics."

"I would like that very much your majesty." Lissa said. That smile is bugging the crap out of me.

"You're welcome." Then she turned to me. "Now Rose, when you graduate, that means you will be able to take your seat on the Royal Council. So you have a lot to learn. And since Princess Dragomir will be learning so she will be able to take her spot as well, then you two can learn together."

"That would be wonderful." I said putting a fake smile on my face. "Why is Riley here?" I asked out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Grandmother asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, if you came here to talk about me and Lissa's future in politics, why does Riley have to sit through this?" She was always dragging him everywhere.

"Because I have to talk to him about something important." I didn't know my grandmother could snap back at someone. "So you and Princess Dragomir should leave." I just nodded, bowed to her and walked out of the room with Lissa and Dimitri right behind me.

…..

Graduation happened in a blur. Well, more like I tuned it all out. Once again everyone made a huge fuss over my grandmother, but whatever. Now we are on the royal airplane on our way to court. My grandmother was on a different plane, so the only people on this plane are Lissa, Christian, Riley, Eddie, Dimitri, guardians, and I.

Everyone but the guardians and Dimitri were sleeping. It has been a long day, and even I was tired. I had to go to the bathroom, so I got up, trying not to wake up Eddie. Dimitri was in the last aisle, sitting alone, reading his western. When I finished using the bathroom, I went and sat down next to him. The other guardians were in the front of the plane.

"Will you ever stop reading those?" I asked. He looked up and gave me a smile.

"I like them. You know, it wouldn't hurt to read once in awhile." He said joking.

"Hey, I do read." Then I picked up his book and held it out in front of my like it was infectious. "Just good stuff." I turned to him and stuck my tongue out.

"Very mature." He said, smirking at me. I could take it anymore. Before he could react, I reached over and kissed him firmly on the lips. He kissed me back, and then pulled away.

"Not here." He murmured. I just nodded, stood up, gave him one of my man-eater smiles, and walked away smiling.

**Again, sorry it took me so long to update. Mix writers block, distractions, boyfriends, best friends surprise sweet 16 and 3 overnight camps= not a lot time to get on your computer. But I am back, and writing. Please R&R and give me some ideas. That would be AMAZING!**


	4. Shadow Kissed Guardian

**So after this chapter, I don't think I am going to do any more big time jumps. I hope you like this chapter because I did have fun writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters or Vampire academy. Only the plot.**

Court life sucked. That's why I was so glad that today I got to move back into my house at Lehigh. It was also depressing that this was our last year here. Because once this year was over, I will have to go back to court, and go back to all the political crap. And the year was almost over. In 1 week to be exact.

I don't know what Dimitri and I are. Every now and then we had our stolen kisses, and when I cried, he was there comforting me. I think everyone knew of our relationship, but they never really talked about it.

"Is that all?" I asked. We were all standing on the porch and we had just got some new furniture. Dimitri and Eddie were walking the perimeter putting in wards. Mason and Lissa's other guardian Mikhail were scoping the neighborhood with both Riley's guardians. Christian didn't get guardians because ever since his parents turned Strigoi when he was younger, the guardian council seemed to never have enough guardians for the Ozera family, and it wasn't fair because he was technically, Royal. He says he doesn't mind because Riley, Lissa, Adrian, and I all had two guardians each. Adrian's guardians were standing behind us being all stiff.

"Yup." Riley said. When he graduated high school, he did in fact come to Lehigh with us. The house was big enough so he came and lived with us. Lissa and Christian shared a room, I had my own room as did Riley and Adrian, and the guardians figured how to put 8 guardians in two rooms. I felt bad, but they said that they all took shifts anyway.

"Good." Lissa said, and walked inside holding Christian's hand. I turned to Riley and pretended to gag. That got a smile from one of the guardians.

Lissa is majoring in Psychology, I'm majoring in Political Science/Government, Adrian is majoring in Art, and Riley is majoring in Architecture.

We took the night classes so it was easier for us. Sometimes we had to take day classes though, and that sucked. We had a feeder at home for when we needed them.

Christian and Lissa basically took up the living room for a movie, so I went up to my room. I got the master bedroom, and I loved it. That meant I had my own private bathroom, and I had a balcony. I opened the French doors and walked out onto my balcony. The night was cool, and I saw Dimitri walking around the perimeter. Like he could sense me watching him, he turned around and met my eyes. I smiled and then walked back into my room.

I decided to take a shower, and when I got out of the shower I saw Dimitri standing in the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Hey there comrade." I said smiling back. "You off duty?"

"For now yeah." He said and I walked up to him. I grabbed his rough, callused hand and pulled him into my room. Then I turned and closed my door. I went back to him, grabbed him hand and sat down on the bed. When I first moved here with Lissa and Christian, I asked him why no longer thought that our relationship was wrong.

"_Roza, I tried to distant myself from you because I knew that whatever we had was wrong." He said. We were all alone, and sitting in front of the fireplace._

"_Because you are 7 years older than me?" I guessed._

"_Not only that but because you were the Korsakov princess." He bent his head down and was rubbing my hands. "I knew that you were going to be betrothed, so I thought if I tried to get rid of the feelings I had for you, it would make watching you get married to some man easier."_

"_What changed?" I asked._

"_When you were slammed into that car," He said, "it was the first time you were attacked by a Strigoi, and I knew that you could easily be taken away from me. Then when I sat by your bedside at the hospital, I knew I couldn't let these feeling hide anymore. But I knew I had to wait till you got out of high school, or things could get ugly. I just don't want you to die never knowing my feelings for you." I reached out and lifted his chin up, and then I kissed him passionately._

"_No one can know of this though." I said when we parted. "Things could get ugly." He just nodded and I smiled. "Dimitri Belikov, I love you." _

"_I love you too Roza." _

That was when we began out secret affair. Though everyone who lived in this house knew.

"Pink." I murmured. We had our foreheads touching each other as we sat in silent.

"What?" He asked pulling back looking me in the eyes.

'Your aura right now is pink."

"Is that good?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"It means you are in love." Then I leaned forward and kissed him. The feeling when I kiss him is unbelievable. There is so much passion, love, emotion, and happiness.

"I am, trust me Roza. I am." Then he gave me a light kiss. I was about to deepen the kiss when he stood up. I gave him a puzzled look when he said, "Rose, I love you, but I don't trust myself alone with you." I could see lust and want in his eyes.

"Then don't." I said with so much seductiveness in my voice.

"Rose, I don't have any protection." He whispered, and I sighed. We needed protection. I couldn't get pregnant. Not with a dhampir. I had to have Moroi children. He knew my mood change and he put a kiss on my forehead and then left.

I scowled, looked at my clock and cursed. I had class in 20 minutes. So I went to my walk in closet to change out of my sweats. I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a really cute top that I got at BCBG and some sandals.

Then I grabbed my sunglasses, put them on top of my head, grabbed my book bag and ran out of my room. Eddie and Dimitri were waiting for me, and Eddie had his backpack and everything since he was technically student with me. I didn't know what Dimitri did during my class, but I knew he wasn't in the class itself.

"Back to school Rose." Eddie said as we began walking. We lived off campus, but it was right next to the school. A lot of upperclassmen had houses next to ours. It took about a few minutes for us to get to the center of the college, but not a lot of time. About the same if we lived in dorms.

"Shut up." I said playfully as we walked across campus. Unfortunately it was a day class, so the sun was out bright. Even though I had my sunglasses on, I still rolled my eyes.

We got to class on time. This particular class that I was taking was a dual seminar. One of the women's right professors and the U.S. Political professors teamed up and taught together. The class was long, but I didn't mind it too much.

"Let's go for some coffee." I said as Eddie and I walked out of class. Dimitri fell into step with us as we walked across campus to a nice little café. I ordered a chocolate biscotti and a caramel frappacino. The boys didn't want anything so I paid for my stuff and we started towards the library. Eddie and I had to do an essay and there was no point of going back home since we had another class in about an hour.

I got a lot of my essay done before we had to go to my next class. Thankfully it was my last class for the day. It was my Political Theory class. Also, my favorite. My world had to follow the same laws as humans, but we also had our own laws, but we didn't learn those in college. That was when we went to court or we learned in school.

That class went by fast and then we started our journey back home. When we got back home, Christian was in the kitchen.

"Hey Christian, where's Lissa?" I asked as I sat down at the island.

"She had class." He said chopping vegetables and throwing them in a pan. "I'm making stir fry. But this recipe is supposed to be amazing, yet healthy."

"Dude, where's the fat?" I joked. We actually ate pretty healthy around here. Yeah we had our junk food, but we mostly grilled everything instead of frying it. I reached over and grabbed some green pepper. Before he could say anything, I smiled and walked out. "Save me some." I yelled as I went into the living room.

I went up to my room and decided on a shower. When I got out of the shower I changed into some comfy sweats and a v-neck. I got downstairs to see that the food was ready and all the men were in the living room watching football. Serena, Riley's guardian was eating at the island while reading the newspaper.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I got a plate and sat down next to her.

"Riley, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, Eddie, and Caleb are all watching the football game. Mikhail and Jackson are doing patrol. Molly is sleeping I think. And Lissa has gone upstairs to take a shower." Serena said. Caleb and Serena were Riley's guardians, and Molly and Jackson were Adrian's.

"Wonderful." I said as I ate. Lissa came down and got herself a plate of food and sat down next to me.

"You would think they would have something more important to do with their lives than watch a silly football game." Lissa said as she began her meal.

"Hey, I heard that." Christian said as he walked in the kitchen. He came over to Lissa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And for your information, it is an important game." Then all the guys cheered and he ran back out asking what he missed.

"Boys." I muttered under my breath. "So Liss, how was class?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Good," She said as I went to put my dish in the sink. "Personally I can't wait to go back to court and start work."

"What is wrong with you?" I asked and Serena just laughed.

"I would love to chat with you, but it's my turn for patrolling our little yard." She said and I took her plate and began to wash it. "Eddie, let's go." She called out and I could hear him groan. I heard the door open and shut, waited a few minutes, and watched as two very exhausted looking guardians came walking in. I already had two plates ready for them.

"Thanks Rose." Mikhail said and Jason just nodded as they went and sat at the table.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked as I walked to the fridge.

"Coke please." Jason said and Mikhail agreed. I grabbed two Cokes and sat them down in front of them. "Thanks." They said as they continued to eat.

"So no Strigoi out there?" I asked standing between their two chairs.

"Not that we found." Mikhail said with a little laugh.

"Now you two off to bed." I said to them as I grabbed their plates. They looked dead on their feet.

"Yes mother." Jason said sarcastically as he left the kitchen. I just laughed at them and Mikhail thanked me once more before following Jason. Dimitri came in as I just finished wiping the counters.

"You'll be a great mother." He said as he grabbed an apple.

"Too bad it won't be the children of the guy that I love." I said, and it was right. I loved Dimitri, I was learning that, but I was going to be forced into marrying some royal guy that can help extend my family line. "So unfair." I said leaning against the counter.

Dimitri came up to me and put his hands on both sides of me. Then he bent down and put a kiss on my lips. "Roza, it is what' right. But don't worry. I won't leave you." He whispered, and I snaked a hand around his neck and brought his lips down on mine. The kiss was beyond words and we had to break apart for air.

"I've got to finish studying." I whispered against his lips and he just backed away. I had finals starting tomorrow and finish all my final essays.

I retreated up to my room to started and started praying that I would graduate.

….

"Rosemarie Korsakov." The dean said and I smiled. I went up got my diploma and went back to my seat. I finally graduated. The ceremony went by fast after that and we did the whole throw our caps in the air and went around and hugged each other though we were sweating through our gowns.

I found Lissa standing next to Eddie talking. The other guardians started coming forward and we all made a circle. Riley came and hugged me to congratulate me. That lucky bastard got to stay here for two more years while I went back to court to begin my new life.

We left the football field were our ceremony was held and went back to our place.

"Congrats Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear, and I looked up smiling. We piled into our cars and headed back to our boxed up house. Riley had some friends moving in and we were moving out. When we got to the house we had all gotten out of the car when one of the guardians suddenly stopped us.

Serena quickly took out her stake and the rest of the guardians did the same thing. By now the sun was down and I noticed that the front porch lights were out. The guardians quickly got Riley, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and I in the middle as they all made a circle around us. Then there was a Strigoi right in front of us. Looking around I saw a lot of them. Maybe 10 or 12. I didn't really know.

In a matter of seconds they were all fighting each other. I saw three Strigoi go down right away. One Strigoi snapped Serena's neck and her eyes went blank. Another grabbed Mason and threw him against the car and I didn't know if he was alive or not.

There were 5 Strigoi approaching us and I could tell everyone was scared. Then 2 of them went into flames. I looked over and saw that Christian was doing it. Then something clicked in my head. I focused deep and hard and tried to grab as much magic as I could. I focused it on a Strigoi and then I saw the life just taken away from him. He fell on the ground and I swear I thought I saw his ghost. By the time I went to do the same thing on the other Strigoi, I saw that there were no more left.

Lissa and Adrian were looking at me as if I just discovered water. Christian looked as if he was about to pass out. Riley was looking at everything, probably remembering when we were attacked by Strigoi 4 years ago. Eddie was going over to Mason to see if he was alive. That's when I saw him.

Dimitri. He was lying on the ground lifelessly and blood was surrounding him. I ran to him and fell down next to him.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed and everyone came running forward. "Don't die please." I was crying and then I remembered. I could make him shadow-kissed. "Liss, Adrian, how…do…I…bring…him back..." I asked between my sobs.

"I don't know." Lissa said. "I can't remember what I did specifically."

"I just kept thinking that I didn't want Molly to die." Adrian said softly. "Rose don't do it. It will hurt you. Please." He begged.

"I HAVE TO!" I yelled at him. "I LOVE HIM! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Then I focused back on Dimitri. I tried grabbing all my magic, but I had used a lot of it on that Strigoi. "Please don't leave me. Dimitri don't die. I love you. Please!" I sobbed into his chest. I kept trying to grab all the magic. Then I remembered all the moments between Dimitri and I.

"_Rose stop." I turned around and saw Dimitri behind me. _

"_If she thinks she can just dictate my life, well, she's wrong." I screamed at him. Something was happening to me and I didn't know what it was. "She should mind her own fucking business." Of course I was talking about my grandmother._

"_Rose snap out of this." He said as he grabbed my shoulders. "This isn't you. This is the spirit." He kept saying. I tried fighting him, but it was no use. He was way too strong for me. "Rose." That did it. I snapped out and saw the concern for me written all over his face. I started to cry and sunk into his arms. "Shh, Rose." Then I looked up at him. I grabbed his face and brought it down onto my lips._

That was the beginning of our relationship right before my freshman year of college.

"_Tasha asked you to be her guardian?" I asked. We were at the house at Lehigh and Tasha Ozera; Christian's aunt came to visit us for Christmas._

"_Yes she wants me to be her guardian, and she offered for me to be the father of her children." He said looking down at his hands. We were sitting out on my bed looking out the French door watching it snow._

"_Well, you have to take it." I whispered._

"_What?" He asked looking up._

"_Dimitri, I know you want kids. I can't give them to you. I have to marry some royal and have children to expand my family line. Tasha though can give you children and make you happy. That's what I want. Is for you to be happy. So go take it." I said and I got up. I started walking away when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. Dimitri spun me around so fast that I didn't have time to blink._

"_Roza," He said as hurt came from his voice. "You don't get to give up on us. Don't you get it? You make me happy. I don't care if you can't give me kids. I don't want to be with Tasha. I want to be with you. Tasha is nice, proper, knows her place, quiet, and obedient. You are loud, obnoxious, a trouble maker, beautiful, amazingly smart, kind, loving, a slob, lazy, and I love you. I love you so much."_

That was when he first told me he loved me.

"_Well that wasn't that much of a disaster." I said setting my wristlet down on the bed. We were at court for Christmas my junior year of college. It has been a year since Dimitri turned down Tasha's offer and told me he loved me. My grandmother threw a Christmas ball and we were all forced to attend. I was able to bring a date, so I brought Dimitri. We actually had fun. We talked to some royals and my grandmother, danced, ate, laughed, and danced some more._

"_See, not everything you do with your grandmother is horribly painful." Dimitri joked as he took off his tux jacket. _

"_No just 99% of the time." I joked as I went over to my vanity and took out my pearl earring and pear barrette. Dimitri came up behind me and took off my pearl necklace. Then be bent his head down and kissed my bare shoulders. I was starting to thank the fact that I wore a strapless gown. _

_I turned around and he kissed me on the lips. Then my hands went up to his tie and undid it, then started unbuttoning his shirt. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He brought me over to the bed and laid me down. Then he lay down on top of me but shifted so he didn't put weight on me. _

_Then he took his hands and traveled down my waist and to the ends of my dress. He rubbed my knees, gathered the fabric in his hands and began to push it up. When he got my dress off, he proceeded to take off my thong. Then his mouth went to my neck as he reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. He grabbed the bra and flung it across the room. He then took his mouth off of my neck and placed in on my left breast. He massaged it with his mouth as his hand went to my other breast and began massaging that. When he was finished he switched and repeated. _

_When he was done, I flipped him over so I was straddling him. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants. Then I wanted to tease him so I undid his zipper one tooth at a time. He moaned, and I could tell he was getting impatient._

"_Whoa there comrade." I said seductively. "It's my turn."_

_All I got in return was him moaning "Roza" over and over as if it was a Russian prayer. When his pants were off I ripped off his boxers._

"_I liked those." He said when I tossed the fabric across the room._

"_Tough." I said as my hand went to his erection. He moaned as a moved it up and down slowly then went faster as I went. Then I stopped and he just moaned. I gave him one of my man-eater smiles as I kept eye contact with him as I bent down and kissed his tip. That seemed to do the trick. He began murmuring 'Roza' again as I took him in my mouth and moved up and down. I started going fast and he seemed to like it because he put a hand in my hair and was guiding me._

_Then he forced himself out of my mouth. I gave him a confused expression. I thought he was enjoying it. "I'm about to come." He whispered because I don't think he could find his voice. I once again gave him one of my man-eater smiles and took him back in me. I went up and down once more and with one suck, he bursted in me. I drank it all before I went back up to his mouth. I was straddling him again. Then I took his hands and pinned them above his head. He moaned as I started rocking my hips against his and I could feel his erection again. _

_Before I knew it he had flipped us back over so now I was lying on the bottom and he was hovering over me. I took my hand never breaking eye contact and reached over to my nightstand drawer. I opened it and grabbed a condom that was in there. I opened it and then put it on him._

"_Are you sure?" He asked me once I had the condom on him. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered and I swear I saw fear in his eyes. He really didn't want to hurt me._

"_Dimitri?" I asked quietly._

"_Rose?" He asked and I think he thought I was hesitating._

"_I need you right now." And boy did I ever. That was what he need and he slowly entered into me. He adjusted and then pulled back out almost all the way before thrusting back into me. I could tell he was going slowly because he didn't want to hurt me. "Faster." I whispered and he picked up his pace but not much. It was sweet that he didn't want to hurt me, but I didn't want sweet right now. "Faster." I said and he picked up a bit. "Damn it comrade. If you don't go faster I'm going to kick your ass." I yelled._

"_Don't. Call. Me. That." He said as he thrust as hard as he could. Then we both went over the edge screaming each other's name. He rolled off of me and we were both covered in sweat. "Wow." Was all he said._

_I got up on my side and kissed his jaw. "Tell me about it. You ready for round two?" I asked and we spent all night enjoying each other._

That was the first time we slept together. All of these memories were flooding my memory and I focused it all on Dimitri. Then all of a sudden, he inhaled a big breath. That was all I remembered as darkness overtook me.

**YEAH! Dimitri is shadow kissed. I know a bunch of you were asking me if and when I was going to make him shadow kissed. Then I really wanted to add in some good memories of Rose and Dimitri since I did do that big time jump and they were suddenly in love. Please review. I really like to know what you think of this story! Also I appreciate the criticism and any ideas you have. **

**For help of the guardians here you go;**

**Adrian's guardians: Molly and Jackson**

**Riley's guardians: Serena and Caleb**

**Lissa's guardians: Mason and Mikhail**

**Rose's guardians: Dimitri =) and Eddie**


	5. Spencer and Rose

I was walking around in a graveyard, the Korsakov's family graveyard. Once it was exclusive, that only important Korsakov got to be buried in when there used to be a lot of us. Now if you are a Korsakov you get buried in there. There are 4 main sections. One of them is reserved for all of the Korsakov's that were Queens or Kings. Another one is reserved for all the Princes and Princess'. There's another one for all the children, and finally just the general section where if you weren't a child, a king or queen, or a prince or princess or at the very top of your line.

Now I was walking around looking at all of the past names of my family. Then I went to where my mother, father, and brother were buried.

**Ibrahim Michael Korsakov**

**September 9 1963- April 14 2007**

**A loving father, husband, and son **

'**Good Night Sweet Prince and a flight of angels sing to thy rest.'**

I ran my fingers over my father's name. There were days that I would just cry and miss him. I was his only daughter and he treated me like a princess.

**Janine Elizabeth Korsakov**

**January 24 1964- April 14 2007**

**A marvelous mother, wife, and daughter**

The most wasted of all days is one without laughter.

**My mother was all about laughing and having fun. Sure, she had her times when she had to be serious, but there was never a day when she didn't make you laugh.**

**Anthony James Korsakov**

**April 15 1992- April 14 2007**

**Took from this earth too young,**

**But will not be forgotten**

**Kata ton daimona eay toy**

"True to his own spirit." I whispered as I ran my fingers over his grave stone. That was Anthony. And he did love France and everything about the French culture. It was horrible that he died the day before his 16th birthday. Instead of having the big Sweet 16 bash that we planned, we went to his funeral.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dimitri asked. It was over a month ago when I brought him back to life and made him shadow kissed. It got annoying when he answered my thoughts or knew how I felt because of the shadow-kissed effects.

"Can you see them?" I asked him. I was still looking at my brother's grave and I knew Dimitri was standing behind me. "Mason said he could before. But being here, can you see them?" Mason has told me many times that he's seen my family.

"Yeah, they are standing next to you." Dimitri said and I felt him step up behind me and place and hand on my arm. "They are looking at you with so much pride and love."

I felt tears run down my face. When I knew I couldn't handle it anymore, I turned around and walked right out of the cemetery to the car. A guardian was waiting there and opened the door for me. Dimitri followed closely behind with Eddie. They got in and the guardian who was driving began to drive back to court.

"Rose." Eddie said placing a hand on my arm.

"Today I am going to meet the man who's going to propose to me even though all we know about each other is our names and I am going to be force to married and have his kids." I said wiping away and stray tears. "I had to go there and remind myself why I am doing this. For my family and my family name. I can't let all of those people who were resting there's hard work and attempts to expand our family line go to waste."

"Roza." Dimitri said, and that was all that took. Tears streamed from my face and Dimitri put a reassuring arm around me. I buried my face in his duster and cried. Part of me wanted to just stay here with Dimitri, say screw my family and go live the life I wanted, but the other part of me knew I had to do this and it was my duty.

Lissa would have had to do the same thing if Christian didn't have enough Dragomir blood in him for their kids to be legitimate Dragomir children. She lucked out, but the man I love was a dhampir, a man who I couldn't have Korsakov children with let alone Moroi children.

My crying didn't last long and I got out of Dimitri's grasp. I stayed silent for the rest of the trip and the only noise you heard was the car. It took about an hour to get back to court and when we arrived I was met by many people. Lissa was in the front to bring me to a room where I would get ready for the meeting of my soon-to-be husband.

She smiled at Dimitri and Eddie, putting a protective arm around my shoulders and led me away from everyone. Cameras were going off; everyone wanted to see the Princess Korsakov before the introduction ball. Yes, my grandmother was putting together a ball so everyone important can me meet the guy I was to be married. The only thing I knew about him was his name was Spencer Zeklos; the older brother to the biggest jack ass around, Jesse Zeklos. Spencer had gone to Harvard and was on the crew team. From the pictures he didn't look like as much of a jack-ass as Jesse.

Lissa and I fought through the crowd and we reached the royal house. It was also where all the balls took place. We walked through the ballroom to see all the servants feverishly setting everything up. She led me up the huge stairs which I was going to descend tonight for everyone to see me. When we reached the top, a servant opened the double doors and we walked through the hallways and passed about 5 doors before another servant opened another set of double doors.

The bedroom that I was using was huge. Already waiting for us was all the hair tools that Lissa will need, all the make-up a girl could dream and my dress. **(A/N on my profile).**

I went into the bathroom that was adjacent to the room and took a quick shower. When I was done washing everything off of me, I stepped out, dried myself, and slipped on my robe.

I walked out and Lissa was waiting for me. She nodded towards the chair and started on town with my hair. She put it up into a bun and placed a flowery hair clip in it that made it looked like a tiara. The entire time she was doing my hair we didn't say a word to each other. We just stayed silent and looked at ourselves in the mirror. She knew where I was today and didn't want to press the subject.

About an hour later I was all ready and in my dress. It was a red ball gown that did wonders for my body. It had shoulder sleeves and there was a v-neck that highlighted my breasts but didn't show them to everyone. Lissa put in some earrings, put on a diamond necklace and a matching bracelet.

"A gift from Spencer." She said when I put a confused expression on. I had not seen them before and I just nodded. "Will you help me get into my dress?" She asked and I just nodded. The dress Lissa was wearing was a pale yellow simple dress. "Nothing extraordinary. Every eye has to be on you." She said as I clasped the necklace around her neck.

"You still look beautiful." I said to her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said then looked at the watch she was wearing. "Now I have to go. A maid will let you know when you have to be presented." She said and picked up her bag. "The will announce your name, you will walk out to the little balcony, smile, then go down the stairs slowly and Spencer will be waiting for you at the end." Then she gave me a hug and left the room.

It was about 15 minutes later when the maid came to come get me. I walked out with her and when we reached the double doors, she knocked lightly. I heard an announcer say "Her highness, Princess Rosemarie Korsakov." Then the doors opened and I walked out. Looking down I saw everyone at the bottom looking up at me. My grandmother was there along with all the high up royals. I did my smile, and then walked down the stairs slowly as I could.

"Rose." A man said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Spencer." I said, and I took his outreached arm. We walked to where my grandmother was at.

"Tonight, everyone is here to celebrate the betrothal of Spencer James Zeklos and Rosemarie Janine Korsakov." My grandmother said as everyone clapped for us. Then she motioned for someone to step forward, and I quickly recognized the priest that does the services here at court. "Now, I ask you all to be quiet as the betrothal ceremony begins." Then she gave me a smile and went to go sit at her throne. When she was seated the priest began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here tonight for the betrothal of Lord Spencer James Zeklos and Princess Rosemarie Janine Korsakov." The priest said and began saying the prayer. I didn't follow the prayer and I was starting to freak out. I don't think I could handle this. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Dimitri trying to get my attention but no one else. He gave me reassuring smiles and was sending me a message in his eyes that this will be alright. That was when I remembered he could hear everything that I was thinking.

When I tuned back into the priest, he had already finished the prayer and the spiritual prayer that bound Spencer and I together spiritually. Then it was time for Spencer to produce the ring. He gave the ring to the priest and then the priest handed it back over. "Spencer, I want you to slid the ring on Rosemarie's finger." As he was sliding it on the priest continued. "Spencer, do you vow to protect Rosemarie, help her when she is in need, and lead her into a happy life?"

"I sincerely vow to protect Rosemarie, help her when she is in need, and lead her into a happy life." He said and gave me a slight smile.

"Rosemarie, do you vow to protect Spencer, help him when he is in need, and lead him into a happy life?" The priest asked.

"I sincerely vow to protect Spencer, help him when he is in need, and lead him into a happy life." I vowed though my heart was telling me to run. After about another 30 minutes of rituals, the betrothal ceremony was over and everyone was coming to congratulate us.

I slipped away and went to Dimitri. "Let's run away. You and me. Go live and be happy and have as many babies as we want." I whispered to him.

"Roza, are you crazy?" He asked with an unknown expression on his face.

"Maybe, but I know I was crazy to be up there." I shot back at him.

"Maybe, but you needed to do that. Don't worry; Spencer will make you happy." He said then he nodded and I turned around and saw Spencer coming towards us.

"Sweetheart, they are starting the meal now." He said and offered me his arm. It felt weird to have a man call me 'sweetheart' and I knew nothing of him. He led me to the main table and pulled a chair out.

"Thank you." I said to him as he than proceeded to sit down next to me. Looking around the table, I saw that everyone was already sitting down.

At our table was my brother, my grandmother, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Jesse, Spencer's grandparents, Spencer's little brother and sister, and his parents.

They all talked for a good portion of the meal, but I just ate silently and kept my head down low.

"Sweetheart?" I head Spencer asked as he laid a hand on my leg. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Hmm." I asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly. And I just nodded. "Do you want to dance?" And I just nodded again. He stood up and offered me his arm. I took it and he led me out to the dance floor.

People were already dancing to a slow song so Spencer brought me close and we started dancing. "Rose, I know we don't know each other, but I promise you that I want to get to know you very well, and I also promise you that I will love you with all my heart." He vowed and I was touched.

"Thank you Spencer." I said and I laid my head on his shoulder. The night went on and we all danced, took pictures, and even talked some more.

After just five hours, I was getting tired. "Do you think we could leave?" I asked him after another dance.

"Of course." He said, took my hand and led me towards where my grandmother was talking to his mother. "Your majesty," He said when we reached them. "Your granddaughter and I are getting quiet exhausted so we came to say goodnight before we retire for the evening." Boy did he know how to speak.

"Oh, of course. Goodnight Spencer, Rose." She said before continuing with her conversation. Spencer led me out of the ballroom and through the hallways and into the daylight. It was 1 in the morning and the sun was high as ever. Dimitri and Eddie and I would guess Spencer's guardians walked behind us.

Spencer walked me to my apartment building and all the way to the top floor to my door. "Rose, I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow." He asked and I saw hope in his eyes.

"I would love that." I said giving him my most sincere smile.

"Great." He said and smiled. "Goodnight Rose." He said then he bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He lingered longer than normal, and when he leaned back, he smiled at me and walked away with his guardians following him. I opened the door and Dimitri following me and I guessed Eddie went to go get some sleep.

I walked into my bedroom with Dimitri following me. He closed the door as I began taking off my jewelry. "Will you help me with the dress?" I asked him and he just nodded. He came up behind me and zipped the zipper down. I spun around holding the dress up. He bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Roza." He said then walked out of my room. I sighed, slipped out of the dress and just climbed into my bed. There I had a dreamless sleep.

….

The next ten months I got to really know Spencer. I found out that he loved rowing ever since he was a young boy and even though Moroi don't go to big colleges, he went to Harvard just for crew team, majored in Anthropology with a minor in sociology. He had 2 younger brothers; Jesse and Dane, and 1 younger sister; Amelia, who they all called Lia.

His favorite color is green; he's 5 years older than me; he loves to read; he knew of my brother Anthony but never actually met him; 'Pirate of the Caribbean' was his favorite movie; he knows how to play the piano; his favorite food is spaghetti; he loves Willow trees; he would rather wear plain jeans and a t-shirt instead of a suit. And the list goes on and on.

Dimitri stopped our secret affair, but we still have those stolen kisses. I was still researching stuff for spirit with Lissa and Adrian. We found little things but nothing big. They tried and asked me how I was able to kill the Strigoi without even touching him, but to be honest, I have no clue and I don't want to try it on anyone.

"Sweetheart, you ready?" I looked up and saw Spencer standing there smiling down at me. Today we were going to go continue planning our wedding.

"Yup," I said as I put the book mark in the page of the book I was currently at. Then I stood up and walked over to the counter. I grabbed my purse and turned back to Spencer. "Ready." I said with a smile and he chuckled a little. He took my hand as we walked out of new house. My grandmother just recently had our townhouse built and it was right next to Lissa and Christian's. In the past few months that I have lived with Spencer I have really grown to like him and even love him. The love that I had for Spencer was nothing that I had with Dimitri. The love Spencer and I had was nice, soft, and comfortable and the love that I had with Dimitri was world breaking, hard passion.

We walked across court and said hello to many people we passed. When we got into the royal house and into the sunroom, the wedding planner was already there. "Lord Zeklos, Princess Korsakov." She said bowing to us.

"Mrs. Morgan, please call us Spencer and Rose." I said to her as we all sat down.

"Well in that case, please call me Emily." She said smiling at us, and then we started back where we left off. We had already said that the color scheme was going to be purple since it was the color of royalty and when a prince or princess got married, that was generally the color they used.

We spent the next couple of hours going over every little detail. I hated planning these types of things. They were stupid, and not very fun. After we were finished with Emily we decided to go out for some lunch. We stop at this little bistro and I ordered a salad. We ate while chatting about the upcoming wedding.

When we finished with lunch he had to go back to work. I decided to go over to Lissa's. She was busy too so I went to go talk to Christian, but he too was busy. He was part of the new idea of Moroi learning offensive magic and allows them to fight alongside the guardians.

I was a supporter of it and everyone knew it. So then I just went back to the house and went to my study. There were some projects that had to be done. I was part way done with one when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see my brother there.

"Long time no see stranger." I said as he walked in a sat down in one of the chairs. "How's school? Getting good graders?"

"Yes mom." He said sarcastically with a smile on his face. "School's good, on the dean's list again. Can't wait to graduate."

"Then you get to come to the adult world." I said looking down at the file that was on my desk and I started flipping through the papers. "Not as fun as you think it is."

"I met Claire today." He said after a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "Grandmother had a um, meeting when I first got here. Seems like she wants to get us married soon. Probably right after yours and Spencer's is my best guess."

"It's coming up. Two more months." I said giving him a weak smile. "You should bring Claire over so I can meet her. Before you go back to school."

"She's a nice girl. Claire I mean. Claire Dashkov." He said and my head shot up.

"Dashkov, the same family that Victor was in. The same Victor that kidnapped Lissa and I?" During Lissa and I's junior year of high school, we were kidnapped by Victor Dashkov's guardians. He figured out that we were both Spirit users before we knew. The guardian's found us eventually and he was sent to prison. Even though he was gone and locked away till his disease kills him, I am still haunted by his torture. He would have a Moroi come in who specialized in Spirit to torture us till either Lissa or I would give in. First he would take all the air away so we were gasping for air, and then he would surround us with air so we were suffocating. Lissa was the first to crack, and I never healed him. They caught him when they rescued us and now he was locked up somewhere and I tried very hard to forget him and I was successful.

"Yeah. But she is not even close to him in the family tree." Riley started to explain. "And nothing alike. She is so sweet and nice."

"Bring her to dinner tomorrow." I said giving him a hard stare. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work that needs to be done." Riley sighed, stood up and left.

I got back to my work, and of course I was interrupted. Adrian knocked on my door, walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Adrian, what is it?" I asked, I just really wanted to get my work done so I could go workout. I needed to continue with my training.

"Rawr. Put the claws away kitty." He said doing a cat paw with his hand for dramatic effect. "I came to share some great news with you."

"Sorry, I'm just exhausted." Then to prove to him that I was going to listen, I sat my pen down. "Now what is this great news that you want to tell me?"

"Molly's pregnant." He said with a bright smile. "I'm going to be a father."

"That's great Adrian!" I said and I got up and went around giving him a hug. "Now all you need to do to be a great father is quite the drinking and smoking." I joked.

"Hey it's my way to cope with the spirit!" He said defensively. "Lissa just gives it poor Mason. You help with the effects by non-stop working out. I don't and won't give it to Molly and running isn't my thing, so drinking and smoking is a way to keep the darkness out."

"I know Adrian, but you really need to find something to help with the darkness." I said sitting on my desk. "Tomorrow I am having Riley come over for dinner with his new soon-to-be fiancé, why don't you and Molly come over as well? We can all celebrate." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks, I will tell Molly right away." He said then gave me another hug. "We will see you tomorrow night then." Then he was gone. I just shrugged and went back to work. I had finally finished when I heard Spencer come home.

"Hey babe." He said as I walked out of my office. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"To go running. How is my grandmother?" I asked. He got a job to work with my grandmother after the engagement ceremony. She has him study people and how they react to certain things. I don't really know because that is not my area of expertise.

"She's good. She wants to see you." He sat down on the bed while I went to change into my running gear. I grabbed a pair of running shorts, a tank top, a sports bra and some socks. I sat down on the bed when I was done changing and started to tie my shoe.

"I just saw her like last week." I said. "I have a life and it doesn't revolve around her." I mumbled.

"Why do you resent your grandmother so much?" He put a hand over my hand to stop me tying my shoe. "She loves you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know that, but she's so controlling and I want to live my old life. Before my parents died. Where I was able to do everything and anything I want. Now it's everything and anything she wants." He put his arm around me and I leaned in. We stayed there for a bit but then I started to feel the spirit build up. I stood up abruptly. "I have to go." I walked out of the room and outside. The sun was starting to come up, but I didn't mind. I just started to run. The best part of running for me was that I was free. The spirit left me and so did all my problems. I probably ran for about an hour and a half before I found myself home. The second I stepped into the house a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me in. I knew the second they touched me they were Dimitri's.

"Where the hell have you been?" I whispered harshly into my ear.

"Out running why?" I was getting worried.

"We've been trying to find you for the past hour!" He said harshly.

"I have a new path. What is going on?" I asked, looking around at him. We were all alone in the foyer and all the blinds were drawn.

"There's Strigoi at court. They broke the wards." He said letting go of me. There was something else that he wasn't telling me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They want you." Then I swear my heart stopped.

**Hey everyone, sorry that it took me so long to update. My mind is in some other place right now. Haha, but I hope you like this chapter. Please review! I Love it when you review =)**


End file.
